Abbildungen von Mohammed
__INDEX__ Das Erlauben von Abbildungen von Mohammed im Islam ist ein umstrittenes Thema. Mündliche und schriftliche Darstellungen sind in allen Richtungen des Islam erlaubt, aber es gibt unterschiedliche Meinungen zum Thema Bilder. Der Koran verbietet nicht explizit Bilder von Mohammed, aber es gibt einige Hadith, welche die Darstellung von Personen verbieten.What Everyone Needs to Know about Islam, John L. Esposito - 2011 p. 14; for hadith see Sahih al-Bukhari, Hadith: 7.834, 7.838, 7.840, 7.844, 7.846 Die Frage, ob die Bilder von Mohammed, in islamischer Kunst, auch religiöse Kunst sind, wird von Wissenschaftlern heftig debattiert.Gruber (2010), p.27 Die Bilder erscheinen in Büchern über Geschichte und Dichtkunst, inklusive religiöse Themen. Der Koran ist niemals bebildert.Cosman, Pelner and Jones, Linda Gale. Handbook to life in the medieval world, p. 623, Infobase Publishing, ISBN 0-8160-4887-8, ISBN 978-0-8160-4887-8 Aber die Wissenschaftler geben zu, dass solche Bilder auch immer ein spirituelles Element haben. Mit der erwähnenswerten Ausnahme vom modernen Iran, waren Bilder von Mohammed immer selten und zu keiner Epoche und in keiner Gemeinschaft der Muslime oft vorhanden. Bilder von Mohammed waren auch selten im nicht-islamischen Westen durch seine ganze Geschichte. Hintergrund * Wikipedia:de:Bilderverbot im Islam Bilder von Muslimen Verbale Beschreibungen * Wikipedia:de:Hilya Kalligrafe Beschreibungen * Wikipedia:de:Islamische Kalligrafie Bilder Durch die ganze islamische Geschichte hindurch waren Bilder von Mohammed selten. Trotzdem existiert eine nennenswerte Sammlung von Bildern in der Form von Manuskriptillustrationen, in verschiedenen Regionen der islamischen Welt, vom 13. Jahrhundert bis in die moderne Zeit.Gruber (2005), p. 240-241 Abbildungen gehen zurück auf die Zeit des Anfangs der Tradition der Persische Miniaturmalerei. Das illustrierte Buch (Warka and Gulshah, Topkapi Palace Library H. 841, zurückzuführen auf Konya 1200–1250) enthält die zwei ältestens islamischen Abbildungen Mohammeds.Grabar, p. 19; Gruber (2005), p. 235 (from where the date range), Blair, Sheila S., The Development of the Illustrated Book in Iran, Muqarnas, Vol. 10, Essays in Honor of Oleg Grabar (1993), p. 266, BRILL, JSTOR says "c. 1250" Dieses Buch datiert auf die Zeit vor oder genau zu der Zeit der Mongolischen Invasion von Anatolien in den 1240ern und vor den Kampagnien gegen Persien und Irak, in den 1250ern, bei denen viele Bücher in Bibliotheken zerstört wurden. Kürzlich erst fanden Wissenschaftler heraus, dass das Abbilden von Menschen im allgemeinen eine weitergehende Tradition in islamischen Ländern war, sogar schon im 8. Jahrhundert, während des Abbasiden Kaliphates. Christiane Gruber führt zurück auf eine Entwicklung von Bildern, die den ganzen Körper und das Gesicht zeigen, vom 13. bis 15. Jahrhundert, zu Bildern die mehr abstrakter sind, von dem 16. bis 19. Jahrhundert, die Abbildungen mit speziellen kalligrafischen Symbolen zeigen.Gruber (2005), 229, and throughout Eine Anzahl von persischen Manuskripten stammen aus der Ilchane Periode. Diese Stellen die schiitische Perspektive dar, des Verhältnises von Mohammed zu Ali. Andere wiederum stellen nach Meinung von Gruber die sunnitische Perspektive dar. Doch das ist umstritten. Die vielleicht am weitestens verbreitete Darstellung ist die Mirja, nach Gruber.Gruber (Iranica) Diese Bilder wurden auch benutzt zum Feiern des Jahrestages der Mirja am 27 Radschab, als die Berichte darüber Gruppen von Männern vorgelesen wurden.Gruber (2010), p.43 Heiligenschein In den frühesten Bildern wird Mohammed mit oder ohne Heiligenschein gezeigt. Die frühesten Heiligenscheine sind rund wie in christlicher Kunst.Arnold, 95 Ein Heiligenschein oder eine Flame können hinter seinem Kopf sein, oder seinen ganzen Körper ausfüllen und in einigen Bildern ist sogar nur die Flame oder der Heiligenschein sichtbar. Diese leuchtende Form der Darstellung überging die Probleme, die sich aus einer natürlichen Darstellung ergeben hätten und konnte benutzt werden, um die Qualitäten von Mohammed darzustellen die in den heiligschen Schriften beschrieben werden.Gruber, 230, 236 Wenn der Körper sichtbar ist, wird das Gesicht meistens verhüllt. Sie die Gallerie für Beispiele. Diese Form der Darstellung, die in der Safawiden Periode in Persien begannBrend, Barbara. Islamic Art, p. 161, British Museum Press., wurde wegen Verehrung und Respekt so gezeichnet. Andere Propheten im Islam und Mohammeds Frauen und Beziehungen, werden genauso behandelt, wenn sie auftauchen. Bilder von Nichtmuslimen Dies ist eine Galerie von historischen Bildern von Nicht-Muslimen. Westliche Abbildungen von Mohammed waren selten bis zur Erfindung der Druckerpresse. Er wird in einigen wenigen mittelalterlichen Bildern gezeigt. Oft in einer schlechten Position, beeinflusst von Dantes Göttliche Komödie. Mohammed taucht manchmal auf bei Bildern von bedeutenden Persönlichkeiten der Weltgeschichte. Solche Bilder tendieren dazu neutral oder wohlwollend in ihrer Absicht zu sein. Ein gutes Beispiel hierfür ist die Mohammed-Abbildung von Adolph Weinman auf dem United States Supreme Court Gebäude in Washington, DC. Hier wird er zusammen mit anderen Gesetzgebern wie Hammurabi, Moses und Konfuzius gezeigt. Doch im Jahre 1997 gab es auch eine Kontroverse wegen dieser Darstellung. Die Szene von der Göttlichen Komödie, wo Dämonen Mohammed in die Hölle zerren wurde schon gemalt von Giovanni da Modena, Salvador Dalí, Auguste Rodin, William Blake, und Gustave Doré. Kontroversen im 21. Jahrhundert In einer Geschichte über Moral im Dezember 1999 veröffentlichte Der Spiegel Bilder von "Moralaposteln" wie Jesus, Konfuzius, Emanuel Kant und eben auch Mohammed.Terror am Telefon, Spiegel, February 7, 2000 In den darauf folgenden Wochen erhielt das Magazin Proteste, Petitionen und Drohungen wegen der Veröffentlichung des Mohammed Bildes. Der frühere Chef des Zentralrat der Muslime in Deutschland sagte, dass das Bild nicht mehr veröffentlicht werden sollte, um die Gefühle von Muslimen nicht zu verletzten. Er schlug vor, dass das Gesicht Mohammeds weiß gemacht werden sollte. Der Spiegel machte dies bei der nächsten Veröffentlichung so, wie er es vorschlug.Carolin Emcke: Fanatiker sind leicht verführbar, Interview mit Nadeem Elyas, 7. Februar 2000. Im Jahre 2002 berichtete die italienische Polizei von einem vereitelten Anschlag auf eine Kirche in Bologna, die ein Fresko von Mohammed enthält. Am Anfang des 21. Jahrhunderts gab es viele Kontroversen zu diesem Thema: *Wikipedia:de:Mohammed-Karikaturen *Wikipedia:de:Lars Vilks *Wikipedia:de:Charlie Hebdo Weblinks * Die Darstellungen Mohammeds in der islamischen Kunst * Devotion in pictures: Muslim popular iconography, Universität Bergen *[http://elderofziyon.blogspot.com/2015/01/the-collection-of-charlie-hedbo.html#.VK6u-Hs8XjK Eine Sammlung von Charlie Hebdo Kartoons] (Artikel mit zusätzlichen Kartoons: Sammlung 2 und Sammlung 3) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mohammed Kategorie:Prophet des Islam Kategorie:Religionsstifter